


Darcy Takes Over Movie Night

by Dragonsigma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Short, darcy is one of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy makes Lady Sif watch Avatar: The Last Airbender. The rest of the Avengers approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Takes Over Movie Night

It's Movie Night, but the team's out fighting eight-legged lava monsters, so Darcy drags Sif to the empty couch and dials up the first episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Fury won't let Sif join the battles until Coulson gets the paperwork filed (do Asgardians even do paperwork?) so she's a little put out, but then she's quickly distracted by Darcy's cuddles and the Water Tribe siblings on the screen. Darcy shushes her questions about flying bison and frozen boys, everything gets explained later, she says, so just watch.  
The Avengers flop exhaustedly onto the couch some time later to a bunch of warrior women kicking Sokka's ass. Clint demands that they put on the movie he had picked out, but Natasha shoves him out of the way and steals his seat. They finish the episode and Thor is so entranced they have to put the next one on.  
This goes on for a few weeks, Darcy and Sif stealing the TV whenever they don't have work, Bruce passing through to watch a few minutes every now and then, Thor sitting unashamedly next to Darcy and cheering at the battles. Natasha never hangs around for long. She'd kill someone before she'd let anyone know she catches up on every single episode on her tablet when everyone else has gone to bed.   
Tony complains about the girls watching what he calls 'a lame kids' show' but Darcy notices he always has an excuse for hanging around during episodes.   
So when the final episode is just wrapping up and the entire team just happens to be in the kitchen or at the table, Darcy grins and wonders what they'll think of Korra.


End file.
